Mundo Inazuma Eleven
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Todos tienen 16 años, exceptuando a los mayores y menores. Además, aquí estan presentes su servidora (yo) y una amiga. Ambas experimentando sentimientos nuevos con 3 chicos cada una, de los cuales hay que elegir a uno sólo...ya que los pretendientes estan enamorados de ambas y viceversa. ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? Mónica: Nagumo, Suzuno, Fubuki. Vanessa: Hiroto, Atsuya, Sakuma
1. Conociendo a la rara Kiukiu

**Kiukiu:** Bueni, esta vez quise hacer un fic sobre Inazuma Eleven e incluirme en él…durante esta historia, todos los personajes tienen 16 años, a excepción de los menores como Haruna, etc. Repito, si quieren que los incluya, sólo díganmelo y llenen la ficha de personaje, que dejaré anexada.

**Kara:** Esperemos y les guste y, probablemente, hagamos de esto una serie casi tan larga como "Dificultades amorosas"

**Kiukiu & Kara:** Disfruten **\(^3^)/ (-.-)v**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**~*Conociendo a la rara Kiukiu*~**

Era un día normal en la Ciudad Inazuma: sol brillante, sin problemas. Pero ese día, en la Preparatoria, empezaban las clases y unos chicos llegaban a sus aulas y comenzaban a conversar o a jugar, como de costumbre.

En una de las aulas, había un grupo de varios alumnos, en su mayoría varones: un chico castaño con una banda anaranjada y un balón de soccer en las manos, un rubio con el cuello del uniforme alzado, un peliazul que tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, un chico de cabello verde y sujeto en una coleta, unos pelirrojos: uno de ojos verdes y tez pálida y uno de ojos ámbar; había un chico albino con el cabello alborotado y mirada fría en su rostro y otro de mirada amable, juntos con otros más. Todos estos, acompañados por una chica pelirroja, una de cabello corto y verde, otra de cabello violeta, unas chicas que no se separaban, una de cabello rosado y con un gorro azul y la otra de cabellos azul claro y tez morena.

Todos se encontraban en círculo hablando animadamente.

-Chicos, ¿qué les parece si después del entrenamiento vamos al parque de diversiones? -propuso el peliverde-

-Parece una buena idea, ¿qué opinan chicos? -continuó el pelirrojo que parecía un muñeco de papel-

-Sólo si dan su máximo en el entrenamiento -dijo un animado castaño que se aferraba al balón como si fuese su novia-

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai -dijeron todos al unísono-

Después de esto, las clases comenzaron y varios tuvieron que volver a sus salones. Al pasar el tiempo, llegó la hora del almuerzo, después el entrenamiento y, al final, la hora de salida. Todos se habían reunido en la entrada de la escuela para irse todos juntos al parque.

-Bien vamos, quiero retar a Suzuno a robarle un beso a alguna chica -dijo el de ojos ámbar-

-Nagumo, eres un imbécil -contestó el albino de expresión fría-

-Bueno pues adelante -dicho esto, todos tomaron rumbo al lugar acordado-

Al llegar, el sitio estaba inusualmente lleno.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo? -decían curiosas las chicas-

-Minna -una chica de cabellos cortos y azulados, con unas gafas rojas, se acercaba al grupo de amigos- Acabo de enterarme de que hay un evento especial: durante todo el día, todas las atracciones serán gratis, pero tendrán que hacer competencias para ganar varios puntos y quien tenga más, podrá ganar una guitarra eléctrica, una gran cantidad de dinero o unas entradas a un partido de futbol; hasta ahora, la que lleva el mayor puntaje es una chica extranjera.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -dijeron todos asombrados, los 3 premios eran muy tentadores, por lo que enseguida comenzaron a hacer estrategias y equipos para algunas atracciones que requerían equipos-

Cada quien se había ido por su lado, y después de un rato, varios ya habían logrado obtener muchos puntos.

-Aún no es suficiente, según la información que he recolectado hasta ahora, esa chica sigue teniendo la mayor cantidad de puntos, pueden tener la oportunidad de alcanzarla e incluso vencerla si la retan y ganan -dijo la chica de gafas-

-¿Quién es ella? -dijo impaciente Nagumo, quien era el 4, la 1 era la chica extraña y la 2 era otra chica, el 3 era Midorikawa y el 5 era Endo-

-No he averiguado su nombre pero, por lo que he descubierto, parece que esta retando a los que tienen el puntaje más alto, por lo que no creo que tardemos en conocerla-

Y así fue, ya que una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños oscuro, se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Midorikawa Ryuuji? -dijo, tenía ojos café oscuro y era un poco más alta que las otras chicas-

-Soy yo -dijo el ojinegro- ¿Por qué preguntas? -algo curioso observaba atentamente a la chica, quien estaba algo desarrollada, bueno, un poco más que las otras chicas allí presentes-

-Mi nombre es Mónica y, por si se preguntaban, soy la chica que tiene el mayor puntaje -dijo sonriendo alegremente-

-Así que eres tú -respondió Nagumo- Quería retarte…

-¿Y tú eres…? -dijo observándolo curiosa-

-Haruya Nagumo, 4to lugar -dijo el chico sin apartarle los ojos de encima-

-Perfecto, no tendré que ir a buscarte después -dio unos saltitos de alegría y enseguida cambió a un estado algo serio- Bueno, vayamos directo al grano: quiero retarlos en el puesto de atrapar peces, es el juego que más puntos tiene y, si los derroto, tendré asegurado uno de los premios -terminó con actitud decidida-

-Yo acepto -dijo el ojiámbar- ¿Y tú? -mirando al ojinegro-

-Acepto -decidido-

Enseguida, todos se dirigieron al puesto donde tendría lugar el enfrentamiento y los 3 competidores estaban muy entusiasmados.

-Hemos llegado -dijo la morena-

-Comencemos cuanto antes -dijo el pelirrojo, colocándose en posición para inicar-

-Hay que ganar Nagumo -el ojinegro se había colocado junto a su amigo y, junto a él, la chica recién conocida-

En cuanto el encargado del juego dio la señal, los 3 comenzaron a atrapar o más bien intentar capturar algún pececito. La chica iba por los dorados, que eran los que valían 3 puntos y, hasta el momento, había capturado 3; Nagumo llevaba 3 rojos, los cuales equivalían a 2 puntos y Midorikawa había capturado 1 dorado y 2 rojos.

Cuando terminaron, la puntuación final quedó:

~Mónica: 4 dorados-3 rojos-2 normales=20 puntos

~Midorikawa: 2 dorados-4 rojos-3 normales=17 puntos

~Nagumo: 1 dorado-3 rojos-5 normales=14 puntos

Estas puntuaciones se multiplicaban por 200, ya que cuando se competía, se apostaban 100 puntos por jugador y, como en este caso eran 2 quienes perdieron, la chica obtuvo los puntos de los chicos multiplicados por 200, lo que le daba una puntuación de 6200 puntos finales.

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay -la morena no paraba de saltar y festejar su victoria- Fue muy divertido chicos -dijo sonriente-

-También me divertí mucho -Mido sonreía igual de feliz que la contraria-

-Maldita suertuda -al parecer, Nagumo estaba molesto por haber perdido ante una chica, en especial porque apenas la había conocido-

-Vamos, sin resentimientos, sólo quería divertirme un rato, por favor, no te enojes -le daba palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo con un tulipán en la cabeza-

-Olvídalo y ve por tu premio -dijo molesto-

-¿Siempre es así? -preguntó algo preocupada-

-Sí, tú tranquila, ya se le pasará -la tranquilizó el albino de expresión fría-

-Espero que sí -dejo escapar un suspiro- Mejor voy a recoger mi premio -dándose media vuelta-

-Espera, ¿qué es lo que querías ganar? -preguntaron todos-

-La guitarra eléctrica -dijo sonriente y, acto seguido, se marchó-

-Es agradable -dijeron algunos-

-Es divertida y competitiva -ese fue Mido, quien tenía una mirada de enamorado en el rostro-

-Mido, ¿estás bien? -Hiroto pasaba la mano frente al rostro de su amigo para ver si reaccionaba, pero el contrario estaba como en otro planeta-

Los demás rieron al ver al peliverde de esta forma, pues se había enamorado muy rápido; la había conocido sólo hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Lástima que no le pediste su número -dijo Hiroto-

-Tengo a una excelente detective para que me ayude a conseguirlo -abrazando a Haruna-

-Claro, además me gustaría que fuéramos amigas -sonriendo-

Después, siguieron paseando hasta que anocheció y llegó la hora de que todos se despidiesen para verse al día siguiente en la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en sus salones, esperando a que llegara su profesor. Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto y Mido estaban en el mismo salón y, curiosamente, sus asientos estaban cerca, pero tenían que estar por parejas de chico y chica. La compañera de Haruya había faltado ese día porque, según una de sus amigas, el día anterior se resfrió; así que el asiento junto a Haruya estaba vacío.

De pronto llegó el maestro e hizo lo de costumbre.

-Buenos días a todos -dijo educadamente- El día de hoy tenemos una sorpresa, a partir de ahora, tendremos a una nueva alumna en nuestra clase; pase señorita.

Enseguida entró en el aula una chica de cabello corto, la cual les pareció familiar a los chicos, hasta que Nagumo saltó de su asiento gritando.

-¡¿Tú de nuevo?! -señalándola-

Resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que su contrincante durante el día anterior…

-Nagumo siéntate -ordenó el maestro, a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció sin despegar la mirada de la chica- Preséntate por favor -continuó amablemente el profesor-

-Arigato -sonriendo- Mi nombre es González Mónica y soy de América, no de Estados Unidos para aclarar -guiñando un ojo- Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes -dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y volvió a sonreír alegremente-

Enseguida los chicos de la clase comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, la mayoría relacionadas con sus medidas y como le gustaban los hombres, pero ignoró todas estas.

-Chicos guarden silencio -volvió a ordenar el maestro- Por favor toma asiento…Etto…Nagumo, ¿dónde esta tu compañera? -observando el puesto vacío junto al chico-

-Esta resfriada -dijo como si nada-

-Bien señorita, tome asiento junto a Nagumo -señalando el puesto vacío-

-Ella no se sentará aquí -rugió el chico-

-Nagumo guarda silencio, no te matará estar con ella -y esto fue lo último que dijo-

-Etto, sensei, no me molestaría tomar otro asiento, no quiero que por mi culpa, él se este quejando toda la clase e interrumpiéndolo, además no quiero molestar a nadie en mi primer día -dijo amablemente mientras se dirigía a un puesto cercano a Suzuno y alejada de Nagumo-

-Agradécele Nagumo -dijo el profesor-

-No tengo nada que agradecer…

-Sensei, así está bien -sacó sus libros y se dispuso a poner atención-

-Está bien, comencemos la clase -el profesor se giró al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir-

* * *

**Kiukiu:** Perdonen si es algo corto o si no es lo que esperaban, pero trataré de dale algo de humor a la historia e incluso romance.

**Kara:** Dejen reviews e ideas para los siguientes capítulos, siempre y cuando no sean demasiado pervertidas; pueden ser sobre cosas sobrenaturales…

**Kiukiu:** Como uno que leí, donde la mayoría de los jugadores de Inazuma se volvían niños pequeños…como sea, esperemos y haya sido de su agrado…

**Kiukiu & Kara:** Ja ne! **(^3*) (-.-)v**


	2. Conociendo a Vanessa

**Kiukiu:** Bueni, he aquí el segundo capítulo y, ahora, decidí incluir a una amiga mía…

**Kara:** Cada vez incluyes a más personas en tus fics…

**Kiukiu:** Siiiiiii, es divertido. **:3**

**Kara:** **-.-**

**Kiukiu:** Como sea, disfruten del fic. **\(^3^)/**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**~*Conociendo a Vanessa*~**

Al terminar la clase, todos salieron como almas en pena y fueron al encuentro con sus amigos o amigas para el receso; en cambio, la recién llegada fue directamente al patio, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacer amistades en su aula.

-Esa chica es algo seria, ¿no creen? -dijo Midorikawa, quien la observaba alejarse-

-Pero ayer era totalmente diferente -acertó el ojiverde-

-No me importa, esa chica no me agrada en lo absoluto -el ojiambar seguía molesto-

-Supéralo, pareces un bebé -Suzuno se arreglaba el cabello, como de costumbre-

-A pesar de todo, parece que va a encontrarse con alguien…va un poco apresurada -Hiroto se dio cuenta de que apresuraba el paso mientras se dirigía al patio-

-¿Y si la seguimos? -Mido parecía curioso-

-A este paso te considerará un acosador -suspiró el chico pálido-

-No si no se percata de que la sigo -y dicho esto, arrastró a sus amigos con él-

Cuando la morena llegó al patio, fue a la zona donde había mucho césped y varios árboles y, debajo de uno de estos, había una chica que estaba sola; la morena se dirigió a esta chica, quien sonrió al verla y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-¿Quién será? No la vi hablar con nadie en el salón -decía Mido, asomándose por un árbol-

-¿Una amiga que conocía de antes? -dijo Hiroto, asomándose desde el mismo árbol de donde estaba el peliverde, pero debajo de este-

La aparente amiga de su compañera, era de cabello largo y castaño claro con rayos rubios, un poco más alta y delgada; de por si su compañera era delgada pero ella lo era más. Parecían muy buenas amigas y hablaban alegremente y de vez en cuando reían. La morena le dio un obento, al parecer era ella quien le había cocinado.

-¿Qué raro? -dijo el albino, que estaba igual que sus amigos, pero debajo de Hiroto y, debajo de Suzuno, estaba Nagumo-

-¿Qué es lo que te parece raro? -dijo el último-

-Que le de un almuerzo a esa chica

-Tal vez cocine muy bien -a Midorikawa comenzaba a caérsele la saliva de tan sólo pensar en el sabor de la comida de su compañera-

-No lo creo -rio Nagumo-

-¿Y si almorzamos con ellas? -el peliverde decía esto muy animado-

-Ni loco, prefiero morir -Haruya comenzaba a alejarse-

-Parece que sólo ellas se conocen, puede que aún no hayan hecho amigas en la escuela -Hiroto las observaba-

-Aún así, me nie…¡¿Pero qué?! -Mido y Suzuno lo sujetaban por los brazos y a la fuerza fue arrastrado hasta donde estaban las chicas, seguidos de cerca por Hiroto-

-Hola Mónica -dijo alegremente el peliverde, que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Ah, Midorikawa -sonriéndole- Parece que traes a los demás siguiéndote -dijo esto último riendo-

-¿Les molesta si les hacemos compañía? -Hiroto sonrió amablemente mientras esperaba una respuesta-

-Claro que no, siéntense -ofreciéndoles un espacio-

Mido se colocó junto a la morena, con Hiroto cerca de él y Suzuno se sentó junto a la amiga de la chica, con el quejumbroso a un lado.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amiga Vanessa, ella es de mi país y somos amigas desde 7° -señalando a la contraria-

-Hola -dijo la mencionada-

-Es un placer -dijo Hiroto-

-Este de aquí es Midorikawa Ryuuji, él es Kiyama Hiroto… -señalando a los chicos que tenía a un lado- Él es Suzuno Fuusuke y ese que se esta quejando es Nagumo Haruya -sonriendo-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos -dijo la castaña-

-Nee Mónica…¿cómo te puedo llamar? -preguntó el peliverde-

-Como gusten…pueden decirme Mony-chan -sonriendo-

-A mi puedes decirme Ryuuji -sonrojándose mientras decía esto-

-A mi puedes decirme como gustes -dijo el ojiverde-

-Igual a mí -contestó el albino-

-¿Y a ti como te puedo decir? -dirigiéndose al "cabeza de tulipán"-

-Dime Nagumo-san -cruzando los brazos-

-¿Y cómo les digo yo? -Vanessa los observaba a los 4-

-Como sea -dijo Suzuno-

-Me da igual -respondió Nagumo-

-Como gustes -sonriendo el ojiverde-

-Como quieras, pero Mony-chan es la única que puede decirme Ryuuji -finalizó el que estaba más cerca de la morena-

-Esta bien, ustedes pueden decirme como quieran -dijo-

-Aclarado todo esto…tengo hambre, así que mejor comemos -dijo Mónica, sobándose el estómago-

-¿Crees que yo no tengo hambre? -contestó su amiga-

-Las 2 sabemos muy bien que siempre tenemos hambre -enseguida ambas chicas comenzaron a reír-

-Mido también siempre está comiendo -Hiroto lo señalaba-

-Oye -en ese momento, el estómago del peliverde rugió, provocando que se sonrojase y que los demás rieran-

Enseguida comenzaron a comer y siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que sonó el timbre para que regresaran a sus salones.

-Nos vemos a la salida Vane -dijo la morena, corriendo en la misma dirección que los chicos-

-Te espero en la entrada -dijo su amiga, corriendo en dirección opuesta-

Los 5 llegaron al salón unos minutos antes que el maestro y todos tomaron asiento para que siguiera la clase. Unas horas después, todos salieron caminando o corriendo, e iban con sus amistades hablando.

-Nee, nee Mony-chan, ¿qué vas a hacer? -el grupo de 5 amigos iban caminando en dirección a la salida-

-Tengo que ir a trabajar -respondió mientras suspiraba- Además, después tengo clases de música y luego tengo que pasar por Vane a su entrenamiento…

Mientras decía todo esto, los chicos quedaban cada vez más impresionados.

-¿Enserio? -el albino la miraba sin poder creérselo-

-Hai -sacando la lengua y rascándose la nuca-

-¿Qué harás mañana? -preguntó Hiroto-

-Tengo trabajo, artes marciales e ir a ayudar a un refugio animal -parecía cansada-

-¿Cómo soportas tanto? -el ojinegro estaba sorprendido-

-Me he acostumbrado… -justo cuando llegaban a la salida, pudieron ver a la castaña que los saludaba alegremente-

-Si quieren saber de mis días libres son los sábados y domingos -terminó la chica mientras corría a su amiga-

-¿Dónde trabajas? -Mido corrió cerca de ellas-

-Las 2 trabajamos en un café Maid -respondió Vane-

-¿Enserio? -Nagumo enarcó una ceja-

-Si, es el que esta cerca, el…¿cómo se llama? -la castaña se giró para observar a su amiga-

-_Nyan Nyan Maid_ -respondió tranquilamente la morena-

-Podemos pasar un rato por allí -propuso Hiroto-

-Buena idea -Mido abrazó al chico-

-Pues mejor nos damos prisa, el metro esta por partir -dicho esto todos corrieron a la estación y por poco y no lo lograban, pero afortunadamente lo consiguieron-

-*Que bien, podré ver a Mony-chan vestida de maid* -una sonrisita y un sonrojo aparecieron en el rostro del peliverde-

-Mido, ¿qué piensas? -el chico de piel de papel observaba a su amigo con desconfianza-

-Nada, no es nada -volviendo a sonreír-

* * *

**Kiukiu:** Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, si quieren que los incluya hagan la ficha y envíenmela.

**Kara:** Dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima.

**Kiukiu & Kara:** Ja ne! **(°3*) (-.-)**


	3. El país de Nyan Nyan Maid

**Kiukiu:** Holi nuevamente, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3…

**Kara:** Y les traemos a la primera en ser integrada…nuestra amiga Yuuki-Hanasaku16, pasando por Taiyou Yuuki

**Kiukiu:** Esperemos que le guste como ha quedado en la historia y…bueno en fin

**Kiukiu & Kara:** Ja ne! **(°3*) (-3-)V**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**~*El país de **_**Nyan Nyan Maid**_***~**

Después de un rato, llegaron a la parada correspondiente, luego de eso tuvieron que caminar un poco para llegar al local. El lugar era un edificio de 2 pisos, de color escarlata, los marcos de las ventanas eran negros y góticos y la puerta era blanca con corazones estampados…todo muy al estilo de la Reina Roja. Había una pancarta con el nombre del establecimiento en letras estilizadas y rojas: _Nyan Nyan Maid _y el borde estaba decorado con un marco de cuadros alternando los colores rojo, blanco y negro, con rosas rojas en la esquina superior derecha y en la inferior izquierda. Al fijarse mejor en el nombre del lugar, la letra "d" se prolongaba desde la línea inferior, llegando hasta donde estaba la "N", dando la apariencia de la cola de un gato.

-Es aquí -dijeron ambas chicas-

-Es muy lindo -dijo Mido, a quien le destellaban los ojos-

-Nosotras tenemos que entrar por allá, pero ustedes pasen, los atenderán de inmediato -dicho esto las chicas fueron por la dirección a la cual habían señalado, fueron por uno de los laterales del negocio hacia la parte trasera de este, después los chicos las perdieron de vista-

-¿Les parece si entramos? -propuso Hiroto-

Los 4 entraron al establecimiento y una chica de cabello largo y rojizo recogido en una coleta alta los recibió.

-Okaerinasai goshujin-sama -levantando los puños como gatita y sonriendo amablemente-

El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una falda de cuadros rojos y negros, con el delantal blanco, blusa negra de botones y manga corta ajustada de la cintura con una pequeña corbata roja que tenía estampado un pequeño corazón blanco en la punta, las tiaras blancas y de listones rojos y en las muñecas tenían lo que parecía ser el dobladillo de la manga de una camisa blancas con botones negros de corazón, también llevaban orejas y colas de gato, de acuerdo al color de su cabello. Algunas usaban unos pequeños colmillos para dar la apariencia de los colmillos de gatos y, cuando sonreían, uno de estos o a veces ambos sobresalían, otras usaban lentillas con la pupila levemente rasgada. En fin, todo dedicado a hacerlas parecer felinas.

La pelirroja los guio a una de las mesas libres, mientras pasaban, los chicos observaron que habían varias ventanas decoradas con rosas rojas, otras con rosas blancas o ambas, a veces eran rojas con algunas blancas que parecían estar a medio pintar de rojo. Las mesas eran todas blancas con un mantel blanco. En la caja registradora que era pequeña y dorada, esta tenía a una oruga azul sobre una hoja arriba de la pequeña pantalla que muestra el total a pagar.

La chica se dio cuenta de que los chicos observaban todo el lugar y, al llegar a su mesa les comenzó a explicar.

-La decoración se debe a que a la dueña le gusta mucho la Reina Roja y todo lo correspondiente a "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", algunas veces nos viste como a algunos de los personajes: ya sea desde Alicia hasta el gato Cheshire -sonriendo divertida-

-Sugoi -dijeron los 4 a la vez-

-¿Qué les gustaría ordenar? -mostrándoles los menús, que tenían la apariencia de naipes de corazones-

-Yo quiero un helado de vainilla -dijo enseguida el albino-

-Yo un omelet -decía un Midorikawa animado-

-Yo un té de jazmín y un pastel de fresas -dijo Hiroto educadamente-

-Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate y café -terminó Nagumo-

-Enseguida les traeremos el pedido -dijo amablemente la pelirroja mientras se alejaba-

-Este lugar es asombroso -continuó Mido al ver que había una tarima donde algunas Maids cantaban y bailaban y, cuando no hacían esto, habían pantallas colocadas estratégicamente para que todas las mesas pudiesen ver anime. También los clientes podían pedir jugar con algunas meseras ya sea a cartas o bien con consolas de DS o PSP. Los clientes también podían subir a interpretar sus canciones favoritas, el paraíso de todo otaku e incluso de cualquiera que no lo fuese.

-Tienes razón -Hiroto reía al ver como algunos clientes perdían ante las Maids en los juegos-

-Crees que podría jugar con alguna -dijo Nagumo, quien no dejaba de observar a las lindas y atentas meseras-

-Me parece que sí -contestó Suzuno-

En ese momento vieron a sus amigas quienes ya estaban atendiendo a algunos clientes.

-Miren, allí están las chicas -observó el albino-

-Parece que se divierten -al parecer algunos clientes las retaban mucho a jugar con ellos, aunque la mayoría perdían-

-Tal parece no tienen remedio -Nagumo desvío la vista en el momento justo que una chica de cabello corto y negro con las puntas azuladas y rizadas, se acercaba a su mesa patinando-

-Aquí les traigo su orden -dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras les daba sus platillos- Etto…un té de jazmín y pastel de fresas -dándoselo a Hiroto- Un omelet -dejándolo frente a Mido- Un helado de vainilla -colocándolo frente al albino- Y un café y pastel de chocolate -poniéndolo frente a Nagumo- Nee, goshujin-sama -dirigiéndose a Mido- ¿con qué te gustaría que decore tu omelet? -sonriendo y sosteniendo la botella de cátsup-

-Sólo dibuja algo divertido -riendo-

La chica dibujó a un gatito vestido de pirata y con una espada de pescado- Si se les ofrece algo más no duden en llamarme o a alguna de mis compañeras -señalando a las demás maids-

-Arigato -dijeron los 4-

Mido reía con el dibujo que le hizo la chica- Son muy agradables -comiendo un poco-

-Es su trabajo después de todo -dijo Nagumo, quien ya estaba dándole sorbos a su taza-

De pronto se escuchó el micrófono seguido de la voz de Mónica.

-Con el fin de divertirlos a todos, a continuación bailaremos el Hare Hare Yukai -dijo muy animada y colocándose en posición, con Vanessa y la chica de cabello en puntas azuladas a cada lado-

Enseguida comenzó la canción y las chicas bailaban tan animadamente que algunos clientes y otras maids se pusieron a bailar a la par, entonces comenzaron a aplaudir más y le pasaron un micrófono a Mónica, quien se puso a cantar de una manera muy parecida a la voz de Yui Nyan (Angel Beats!). Todo el local se emocionó y al terminar la canción había muchos aplausos.

Los amigos de las chicas sólo podían sonreír después de ver el ánimo de estas al bailar y animar a todos de esa forma, incluso Nagumo y Suzuno estaban sonriendo- Esas chicas son asombrosas -dijo el albino-

-Si -Nagumo bebió un poco más de su café-

Después de un rato, ya que los chicos casi terminaban, Mónica se les acercó sonriente.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más? -observándolos sonriente mientras uno de sus colmillos sobresalía de sus labios-

-No gracias -dijeron-

Antes de irse, le susurró algo en el oído a Suzuno y después se alejó de estos.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntaba Mido, quien había terminado antes que los demás-

-Que ya va de salida, por lo que creo que es hora de irnos

Enseguida todos tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de las meseras alegremente, mientras esperaban a las chicas cerca.

Al poco rato vieron a las chicas salir, acompañadas por la chica de patines, que al observarla mejor, pudieron darse cuenta de que tenía complexiones de Loli.

-Minna, ¿qué les pareció el espectáculo? -dijo alegremente la castaña de cabello corto mientras se acercaba a los chicos corriendo-

-Estuvieron geniales -en cuanto estuvo cerca la chica, Mido saltó a abrazarla y frotó sus mejillas con las de ella, provocando que ambos riesen-

-Que bueno que les haya gustado -dijo Vanessa, quien sostenía su mochila con una mano mientras la colocaba tras de su hombro-

-Etto, ¿quién es ella? -dijo Nagumo, señalando a la otra chica-

-Ah, ella es Taiyou Yuuki, este fue su primer día de trabajo

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos -dijo sonriente-

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Hiroto la observaba atentamente, puesto que la chica se veía muy joven-

-Tengo 15 -sonriendo ampliamente-

-Debido a su apariencia de Loli -explicaba Mónica mientras le picaba una mejilla- La ven como alguien demasiado joven

-¿Y cómo es qué trabaja aquí? -preguntó Nagumo, pues deben de tener por lo menos 16 para trabajar-

-La jefa dice que es por su apariencia de Loli, más nunca dice que tiene 15 -terminó de explicar la más alta de las chicas-

-Ohhhhhhhhhh -repitieron los chicos al mismo tiempo-

-Bueno, ya que hicimos algunas presentaciones, Vane~ -mirando a su amiga- Llévalos a casa o paseen por la ciudad, yo ya me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde? -todos extrañados-

-Que Vane les diga…Ja ne! -dicho esto se aleja corriendo-

Los demás giran enseguida con la castaña, quien sólo les hace señas para que la sigan.

Luego de un rato, que fue el recorrido en el metro y luego un poco de caminata, llegaron a la casa donde vivían las chicas.

-Es aquí -dijo Vanessa, insertando la llave y entrando al apartamento- Tadaima -dijo-

-Okaerinasai Vanessa-san -respondieron 2 niños y 3 niñas de unos 12 años aproximadamente-

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -los 4 chicos y la Loli observaban a los niños-

-Son los niños que cuidamos Mónica y yo -los niños sonrieron ante el comentario-

-¿Enserio? -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

-Ella es Crystal -acercándose a una de las niñas, la cual parecía que su piel fuese de porcelana y tenía el cabello negro hasta los tobillos y estaba vestida de loli-

-Mucho gusto -dijo haciendo una reverencia educada-

-Esta otra pequeña es Remi -alborotando el cabello de una pequeña rubia con cabello corto y sujetado en una coleta alta del lado derecho (parecida a Flandre Scarlet)-

-Mucho gusto

-Esta otra es Momo -abrazando a una pequeña de cabello azul claro que llevaba unos listones negros sujetando unos mechones de cabello que sobraban de cada lado de su flequillo-

-Un placer -dijo casi sin inmutarse-

-Él es Lysandro -señalando a un niño de cabello rojo- Y el otro es Aoi -señalando a otro niño de cabello plateado-

-Mucho gusto -dijeron ambos-

En eso, aparecieron otras 2 chicas de la misma edad de Mónica y Vane, una de cabellos castaños hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y otra de cabello negro y largo recogido en 2 coletas con listones rojos.

-La castaña es Seira y la de las coletas es Mina -señalándolas-

-Un gusto en conocerlos -dijeron ambas chicas, que traían puestos unos delantales, al parecer estaban en la cocina-

-Pasen…tengo que decirles como es que mantenemos este lugar y a dónde fue Mónica -dijo Vanessa mientras se quitaba los zapatos y pasaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones que habían allí-

Los invitados hicieron lo mismo y fueron a sentarse cerca de ella.

-Comenzaré por decirles que nosotras 4 mantenemos este lugar, cada una con sus trabajos de medio tiempo: Seira trabaja en una tienda de ropa de estilo Gothic y Punk Loli, Mina en una tienda de música, y Mónica y yo como maids.

Hasta el momento nada raro, o eso pensaban los chicos.

-Pero también hay otros trabajos…Mina está empezando como cantante y a veces hace conciertos en lugares pequeños…el primero fue en el café, allí la conocimos y después de un tiempo vino a vivir con nosotras

La chica sonrío felizmente y volvió a la cocina, pues al parecer eso era todo lo que debían saber sobre ella.

-¿Sólo eso? -dijo Nagumo-

-Aún no -tomó aire y continuo- Yo a veces trabajo en un refugio para animales -sonriendo al recordar esto-

-Lo radical viene ahora -dijo Seira- Yo trabajo como modelo y así fue como conocí a Mony-chan…pero yo era un poco novata cuando la conocí…puesto que ella ya llevaba 4 meses con ese trabajo…

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos, pero sin decir nada, estaban pensando en como es que una tsundere que no soporta que le tomen una foto trabaje en algo así.

-M-Mony-chan trabaja como modelo de varios estilos…pero especialmente como una gothic o punk loli…aunque también es cosplayer profesional…pero su trabajo de loli es lo más importante ya que cuando entra en el papel de loli…se comporta como una princesa. Es totalmente educada pero, como buena gothic loli, actúa un poco fría y…ese es su atractivo. Generalmente termina su trabajo de Maid y va a las sesiones de foto o a las pruebas de vestuario…y es por eso que no esta aquí ahora…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! -gritaron sorprendidos al descubrir que la chica más temida de su clase tuviese un trabajo así…en definitiva, esa chica tenía muchos misterios…

* * *

**Kiukiu:** Bueno, dejen reviews y sigan leyéndonos

**Kara:** Nos vemos pronto


	4. Modelo de Ficha de Pj

Sólo rellenen los campos y envíenmela si es que quieren que los incluya

-Nombre  
-Edad  
-Sexo  
-Orientación sexual  
-Gustos  
-Disgustos  
-Descripción física (Mínimo 5 líneas)  
-Descripción psicológica (Mínimo 7 líneas)  
-Historia (¿Cómo llega al Instituto o a la Ciudad. Si es que ya es de alli, ¿desde hace cuánto y a quiénes conoce?)  
-Relaciones afectivas (¿Con cuáles personajes te gustaría tener el romance?) *(Máximo 3...y tienes que poner a quién escogerás al final, la trama ya la hago yo)  
-´¿Tiene talentos? Si los tiene, ¿cuáles son?(Máximo 3)

*NOTA: Si quieren que los incluya, de preferencia pídanmelo antes del capítulo 6 o 7, ya que sería un poco más complicado incluírlos en la trama a partir de esos capítulos, puesto que puede que ya algunos pj estén ocupados para las relaciones amorosas.*


End file.
